


即兴演出

by carolwilliam



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolwilliam/pseuds/carolwilliam





	即兴演出

　　重重的吻落在了额头上，莫德里奇把头塞进克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多的怀里，闻着他的汗水味。

 

　　尽管败给葡萄牙，尽管卢卡很难过，但留给他印象最深的是克里斯的吻。他在家中密切关注着这一届欧洲杯的赛事，在决赛开场20分钟后，电视机上的伟大前锋克里斯被佩耶撞倒在地，他的膝盖受到了重创，掩面的双手内淌满了眼泪。卢卡手中的杯子被握紧，他皱紧眉头，纤细的手臂上暴起青筋，温顺有礼的卢卡失了仪态，对着屏幕狠狠地咒骂着佩耶：“你简直是坨xx”

 

　　重新上场的最佳7号走了几步，痛苦地知道自己无缘这次决赛，对着教练比了比换人的手势，悲愤地摘掉队长袖标扔掉而后又捡起，坐在地上留下了泪水，飞蛾扑在了他的睫毛上，扑闪着翅膀，仿佛在安慰着这个受伤的前锋，让他的悲伤更溢于言表。

 

　　全场都为这位伟大球员响起掌声，卢卡吞了一口冷水冷静后，决定现在去法国。

 

　　仓促地拿上背包订好机票出门，登上飞机发现网络不好不能看到直播，懊恼地刷新推特延迟着欧洲杯最新进展，当飞机着陆的时候，卢卡刷到了葡萄牙队进球了，心里松了一口气，而后是克里斯狂喜的图片，因为脚受伤他不能冲向队友们欢庆，他挥舞着双臂，大声叫喊。

 

　　比赛结束了，卢卡站在了球场门口，凉风吹得他冷静了下来，他来巴黎干什么，他以什么身份出现在这里。

 

　　他和Chris是什么关系。

 

　　去到了酒店，卢卡责怪了临阵脱逃的自己，而后拿出手机，发了条信息：“恭喜你，克里斯，你为葡萄牙队带来了史无前例的荣誉。”然而对方没有回应，卢卡想着他现在应该是兴奋地不行，庆祝葡萄牙队获得史上第一座国家冠军奖杯。

 

　　这可让卢卡被欢乐和郁闷笼罩了，他为自己开了一瓶啤酒，对着空气道：“Cheers.”

 

　　一个小时后克里斯回信息了：“卢卡，谢谢你的祝福，我很开心:)”克罗地亚中场盯着这个短信十分钟后才鼓起勇气说：“我看见你受伤了，就来巴黎找你了，如果你有空的话，我在xx酒店xx等你。”

 

　　发出去后就后悔了，卢卡你怎么能这么自私，他这一晚肯定是没空的。

 

　　果然已读后没有回复，这个耷拉着脑袋的中场大师甩了甩脑袋，凌晨的巴黎街头因为输了而空旷，更有助于入眠，于是卢卡钻进被窝里吸了吸鼻子闭上眼睛。

 

　　急促的铃声吵醒了卢卡，他却没有坏脾气，耳朵旁是心脏咚咚咚的声音。开门后，是克里斯。

 

　　“Hi！”克里斯迷人地微笑着，卢卡让他进来后，自顾自道：“我还以为你不来。”克里斯扑到床上：“洗完澡后大家去吃夜宵，就弄到这么晚了，卢卡，过来。”健壮的男人张开双手，朝他眨了下眼，就像比赛开始前那个迷人的眨眼一样。卢卡过去了，抱紧了他，呼吸着他身上的味道，心跳快的慢不下来。

 

　　“卢卡，我以为你知道的..我觉得我表现的已经很明显了..”克里斯尽量让自己的告白别那么愚蠢，但是抚摸卢卡头发的手指的颤抖出卖了他。

 

　　“我喜欢你，克里斯。”卢卡从怀里抬头，看着灯光下他深邃的双眼，说道。克里斯笑着轻轻地触上小个子柔软的唇：“晚安，卢卡。”

 

　　“晚安，克里斯。”

 

　　一觉睡到了下午，两人饥肠辘辘地吃着酒店的伙食，不得不说，牛肉煎得非常棒。“你不应该吃那么多蛋糕，卢卡。”自律的克里斯在摄入足够蛋白后发现身边的人已经吃完两块蓝莓慕斯了，伸手把甜点的托盘拖走到自己面前。

 

　　“可是真的很美味。”卢卡眼睁睁地看着甜点被移走，湿漉漉的眼睛看着克里斯。天啊。克里斯认为卢卡一定是在诱惑他。

 

　　克里斯揉了揉他舒软的头发，吻上了他。

 

　　卢卡脸庞烫得不行，呼吸也急促起来，两人的舌头交缠在一起，卢卡情不自禁地拥住他。

 

　　克里斯撕掉了卢卡的衣服，触上白色肌肤上那两点粉，引起了他的颤动。

 

　　“克里斯..”小个子的男人轻而易举地被压倒，裤子也被脱下，有点害羞地伸出手想去捂住他的眼睛。克里斯笑着抓住他的手，在手背上落下一吻：“卢卡，我的腿受伤了，你自己来，可以吗？”卢卡瞪大眼睛，脸上全红了，纳纳地撑起身子：“那你躺好。”

 

　　克里斯全身的肌肉实在是太美感了，卢卡手上沾着润滑剂开拓着自己，难耐地呻吟出声，看着这样的卢卡，克里斯要硬到爆炸了，他的分身充血得厉害，恨不得立刻进入那潮湿的内穴。

 

　　卢卡双手撑在他的胸膛上，缓缓地对着粗壮的分身坐了下去。

 

　　“嗯...”卢卡被填满了，前列腺点被狠狠擦过，他的眼神因为快感迷离，上下动着，“克里斯啊..”克里斯把他散落的长发挂到耳后，向上挺着身子，紧致的穴道吸着分身，克里斯加快向上抽插的速度。

 

　　“嗯啊...慢些...啊...”卢卡被快感淹没，呻吟着流下了眼泪，“太快了啊...克里斯...”克里斯被绞得舒服极了，直起身子抱住跨上的莫德里奇：“卢卡..很舒服对吧..嗯？”卢卡红着眼睛，吻上他：“因为是你..才很舒服..嗯啊....啊....”被挑逗的克里斯呼吸一窒，用力地操进深处。

 

　　“卢卡，我爱你。”克里斯把自己的精液留在了里面，卢卡也射在了两人的胸膛间。

 

　　

　　

 

　　

 

　　


End file.
